


【超蝙+克布】对影成四人

by AmanAS_IK



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK
Summary: Summary：布鲁斯说他真的不是蝙蝠侠，克拉克和超人一个字也不信。Note：布鲁斯·韦恩双胞胎，克拉克卡尔养兄弟设定；没有正联。为了区分，哥哥（蝙蝠侠）叫“布鲁斯”，弟弟（总裁）叫“韦恩”PS：超人x蝙蝠侠/记者x总裁！





	1. Chapter 1

晨光初现。  
随着劣质门轴发出的令人牙酸的吱嘎声，卡尔推开克拉克卧室半掩的门，和他的红披风一起踏进房间。  
克拉克·肯特，一个身高一米九的壮汉，此刻正可怜地团成一团缩在被窝里，由于发烧而脸色通红。这个动作让卡尔回想起他刚被肯特夫妇捡到的那一天，照片上的他被克拉克小心地抱着，还在啃手指。  
看见卡尔进来，克拉克忽地有点尴尬。他不着痕迹地躺好，带着消不掉的该死的鼻音说：“早上好，卡尔。昨晚工作顺利？”  
“早上好克拉克……工作很顺利。以及我想你该吃点感冒药。”卡尔认真地把克拉克打量了一番。他的身影消失了几秒，再出现的时候带了一杯水和几粒感冒药。  
“多谢。”克拉克从被窝里爬出来一半，靠在床头，把眼镜戴上。他从卡尔手里接过药片，就着水咽下去。“我想我不会再在雨天来一次雨中狂奔了，不过我至少保住了我的电脑。”  
“你应该叫我来接你，这用不了几秒钟。”卡尔坐到房间里的木头椅子上。  
“但你很可能一直在忙。”克拉克又缩回被子里，感觉自己发烧发得快升天了。“还有，你的靴子踩到披风了。”  
卡尔把披风撩到一边打了个红彤彤的结。“又不会脏。”他嘟囔一句，接着加大音量：“看来我得替你上一天班，或者两天。我等会儿去堡垒弄一副仿真面具。”  
“别！还是和佩里请假吧，我和他打个电话。”克拉克连忙试着阻止。  
“我可不是第一次装成你，拜托相信我的业务能力，克拉克。你不是说今天布鲁斯·韦恩要来参观吗？我敢说克拉克·肯特如果请病假，这个月肯定奖金全扣光。”说到这里，卡尔心虚地干咳一声。“我发誓不会让某些流言再传上一个月的。”  
两个人同时陷入沉默，各自回想起某次报社办公室里疯传的“肯特肾不好”流言事件。起因是露易丝向坐在她旁边的人抱怨总是看不到克拉克，她旁边的人就和旁边的旁边的人吐槽总是看不到克拉克，旁边的旁边的人向克拉克座位上一看发现真的没人在，就又和旁边的旁边的旁边的人表达惊奇……最后在全办公室人的交流沟通与“哇哦厉害”声中，他们判断出“克拉克”一天之内整整去了四十三次卫生间。  
“呃，说实话这样太麻烦你了。你已经很不容易了，某次我们报社庆祝‘超人诞生日’专栏做统计，发现你一天至少要跑二十五万英里来救人。”克拉克率先打破安静，真诚地说。他真的感觉代班实在是给亲爱的卡尔添了一大堆麻烦。  
“我记得那个专栏！‘据不完全统计，超人一年救了一千三百零二只猫，收获了五百七十七位女士和四百六十三位男士的香吻……’让我想想谁是专栏主笔？”卡尔做出一副思索的样子，手指一来一回地点着下巴，蓝眼睛里满是笑意。  
克拉克看出卡尔相当坚定，只好举双手投降。“好啦卡尔，统计出来真的是这个数据！那么，唉，在超人先生的威胁下，可怜的小记者只能乖乖听话了……祝你代班愉快？接下来一个月我帮你洗制服，克拉克·肯特有债必偿。”「1」  
“我知道你想吐槽权游大结局。”卡尔以很不超人的方式翻了个白眼。“但我还是得说，我可以把制服扔给堡垒里的机器人，好好休息吧哥，我要去非法顶替你的身份了。今天早餐只有烤吐司，我怀疑小时候我全部的厨房亲和度都被牙仙偷走了。”  
“好吧。”克拉克哭笑不得。很少有人知道无所不能的超人也是个一流的厨房杀手，这就像蝙蝠侠自带的绝对躲避摄像头一样让人摸不着头脑。他打赌这个世界上都不会有比自家弟弟厨艺更差的人存在，绝对没有。  
“中午见，克拉克。我给你带火腿三明治。”  
卡尔解开披风的结，飞速套上一身克拉克的卡尔专属备用衣服，揉乱头发戴上面具（谁知道他什么时候拿的面具），向克拉克挥挥手，提起公文包昂首挺胸地走出公寓。  
克拉克花了三秒钟思考要不要提醒卡尔佩里点名克拉克·肯特陪同布鲁斯·韦恩参观报社，“为了避免无辜的女同事们遭受骚扰”。他随即意识到这三秒时间过去后，卡尔很可能已经进了报社的门。  
那只能……祝他好运了？  
  
太阳高悬。  
蝙蝠侠气势汹汹地走到韦恩床边上，俯身，用他低哑的嗓音咆哮道：“起床！”  
韦恩吓得一哆嗦，直接从床上弹起来。看见是个头戴黑皮套的变装怪后，他又吧唧一下摊回床上，不满地抱怨：“吼这么大声……”  
门口的阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地冲蝙蝠侠点点头，示意他再接再厉。管家先生最近发现让这对兄弟俩互相喊对方起床是个效率颇高的明智决定，不论是谁叫谁。  
“我建议你立刻从床上起来，否则我会抽走你的床单。”蝙蝠侠冷声威胁。  
“太无情了！”韦恩夸张地哼哼唧唧。“为什么我会和这样一个人有同一个名字呢？他不仅拒绝我参与他的夜巡，现在还要勒令一个完全没睡醒的倒霉蛋起床，否则就会夺走他心爱的芭比粉床单。”  
蝙蝠侠丝毫不为所动：“因为我是你哥。”  
“好吧，好吧，我就再睡一小会，十分钟，相信我布鲁斯。”韦恩说着说着，捞过被子，把自己的头藏到被子里，俨然一副天塌了也要睡觉的样子。  
然后他的被子就被暴力夺走了。  
“你今天要去星球日报参观，现在已经迟到了。”蝙蝠侠以一种异常冷静而平稳的口气说。“而且你将失去早餐牛奶里加糖的特权，并且我会抢先吃完你的小甜饼，在我已经吃完早餐的前提下。”  
韦恩再次从床上弹起来，柔软得像一根人形弹簧。他不敢置信地问：“你认真的？”  
“你认为呢？”蝙蝠侠和他脑袋上的两只尖耳朵一起歪头。  
韦恩正要表达异议，却听到了阿尔弗雷德礼貌的提醒：“布鲁斯少爷，韦恩少爷，小甜饼在冷后并不足够美味到能上餐桌，所以没有人可以吃冷的小甜饼，如果你们继续拖延。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩和布鲁斯·韦恩同时以一个十分布鲁斯·韦恩的眼神齐刷刷地看向门口的管家。紧接着，在远短于三十秒的时间内，兄弟俩就配合完成了开衣柜扔衣服接衣服穿衣服的全部流程，又同时看向阿尔弗雷德，乖得像两只猫宝宝。  
阿尔弗雷德再次做出提示：“韦恩少爷，你的第三枚扣子扣错了位置。”  
韦恩低头一看，快速重新扣了一遍，整整衬衫领子，眼巴巴地看着阿尔弗雷德问：“我可以上餐桌了吗？”  
“当然，不过我建议你先穿好拖鞋。”阿尔弗雷德露出一个微笑。“以及，布鲁斯少爷可以把他的蝙蝠装脱下来了，很高兴他度过了一个相对平稳的夜晚。”  
蝙蝠侠的喉咙里发出一阵不明所以的咕噜声，而且这是一阵嘶哑又恐怖的咕噜声，因为他还戴着变声器。  
韦恩在他开口前就抢先一步说：“我会关注克拉克·肯特的。他很明显与隔壁的外星蓝大个保持着密切联系，别以为我不知道你想说什么。”  
蝙蝠侠抿抿嘴唇。他的笑能把罪犯们吓得尿裤子，但面对他的同胞兄弟，他的笑却有些……韦恩承认他想用的形容词是……扭曲变形的和蔼可亲。  
光是这么一想，就差点把他鸡皮疙瘩激起来。他咳嗽一声清清嗓子。“你是想说这件事对吧。”  
“对。”蝙蝠侠干脆利落地承认了。“附加一条，我以你的名义向佩里·怀特要求克拉克·肯特带领你参观报社。把握机会，韦恩。”  
韦恩小小吃了一惊，随即无精打采地挥挥手。“这很蝙蝠侠！我知道了，啥都管先生。去睡你的觉吧，蝙蝠是夜行动物不是二十四小时工作动物。”  
蝙蝠侠点点头，摘下头罩，露出与他的双胞胎兄弟无限相似的俊美脸庞。  
“早安，韦恩。”布鲁斯用本来的声音说。  
“早安啊布鲁斯。”韦恩耸耸肩，“睡个好觉。”  
等布鲁斯走进他自己的卧室——就在韦恩的卧室对面，且浴室里传来一阵水声后，韦恩压低声音问：“他真的吃早饭了？”  
“是的，韦恩少爷。”阿尔弗雷德回答。  
“那就好。他有不吃饭睡一整天的前科……没力气夜巡的话难不成我去代班？呃，就是这样。”韦恩为自己的关心努力辩解。  
阿尔弗雷德笑而不语。  
“好吧好吧……”他也知道自己瞒不过照顾他们这么多年的管家。“我要去享用美味早点了。真不知道我怎么会有个心心念念要抢我的小甜饼的哥哥，而且还和我重名！”  
“布鲁斯少爷建议你看一看施特劳斯家有几个约翰。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“老约翰小约翰小小约翰！我知道这一家子音乐大师。可是布鲁斯怎么就不能被起名叫托马斯呢？”韦恩一边碎碎叨叨地念着，一边和阿尔弗雷德走出了卧室。  
  
TBC.  
  
「1」权游梗。


	2. Chapter 2

星球日报，上午。  
“快看他的车过来了……下车了下车了！莱安娜，拍照拍照……他向摄像机送了个飞吻！摄像机拍下来没？好他进门了，他上电梯了，预计还有十秒到达战场……”  
报社里的一群人看着两个小姑娘趴窗户上激动得快要互相亲起来，表示谁都不想说话。虽说某位总裁的全部资产换成一美元说不定能盖起好几栋星球日报，但是他前女友手拉手能绕地球一圈这事就能劝退九成九的女性或男性追求者。  
卡尔则在研究到底用中指扶眼镜舒服还是用无名指扶眼镜舒服。他想他该重新弄一副新的仿真面具了。这一张已经用了好久，搞得他鼻子痒。  
在他决定用食指和中指一起扶眼镜时，布鲁斯·韦恩推开了门，带着一脸集合了天真、好奇与无拘无忌的嬉笑闯进报社。他不仅看起来甜得像一块大号蜜糖，闻起来也像……卡尔一个没忍住就分析出了他身上十二种女士香水和七种男士香水的精妙配比。  
报社里响起了稀稀拉拉的掌声。佩里跟在韦恩后面突然出现，中气十足地吼道：“大家安静，好好工作！那篇三十八岁网球老将惜败塞尔维亚新星的稿子谁写的？拿回去全部重改今天交上来。克拉克·肯特！”  
卡尔反应了一下，从座位上窜起来，内心不明所以：“在这里，头儿！”  
“别叫我头儿！过来带韦恩先生参观报社。”  
“啊啊啊？？？”  
“昨天没通知你吗，肯特？”佩里用一种急躁的口气质问，说到肯特的名字时又产生了一丝微妙的变化，同时门口那位开始研究自己袖扣的花花公子也投来了饶有兴致的端详眼神，搞得卡尔还以为自己被发现了。  
他立刻用小拇指推了推眼镜，一边“哦是的对不起头儿我这就来”，一边从一堆桌子和垃圾桶之间挤到门口，站到主编和总裁面前。  
这时候佩里已经谜一样地冷静下来，甚至笑着——佩里笑着！他拍了拍卡尔的左肩膀，把他推给正快活地张开双臂却明显不打算给卡尔一个拥抱的韦恩。  
然后韦恩就拍了拍卡尔的右肩膀，亲切地说：“来给我介绍一下我们大名鼎鼎的业界良心星球日报吗，克雷克·肯塔？”  
“是克拉克·肯特，先生。有什么我可以帮你的吗？”卡尔无奈地解释。看来是克拉克忘了告诉他这件事了……还好他今天来了，不然可能下个月克拉克的奖金都得被扣掉。  
“好的，克洛克。我们先去看些什么？”韦恩显然把字母a念成了o，“你是负责什么板块的？娱乐绯闻？社会新闻？超人专栏？”  
“这是一个好问题，韦恩先生。我想我的下一篇报道会投到娱乐版还是新闻版主要取决于今天你在星球日报的行为。正在写的稿子则和一家药厂有关。看那边，我先向你推荐专注于新闻版的文字工作者们，那群穿粉色T恤衫的伙计。”卡尔一面微笑，一面不留痕迹地理了一下头发，把快要掉下来的一坨卷毛给塞回去。下班后他要去买瓶新的发胶备用。  
韦恩被卡尔逗笑了。他和卡尔走在没被废文件淹没的小道上，不时朝四周看，或者向着某个方向点点头。还好他问题少，否则卡尔就只能假装“克拉克记性不好”来糊弄过去了。  
过了一会儿，韦恩用十分惊奇的调子地问：“我已经看到这里，体育版聚居地对吧，有三个超人杯子和一打带S的笔记本了，还有超人外套。你们对他真的很感兴趣。让我想想，去年的超人专栏上好像有对这些东西做过统计。”  
“是的，先生。毕竟超人诞生后一下子把我们报纸的销量提高了百分之二十，我想这就是原因。”照理说卡尔应该用标准大都会人的口气去大肆吹捧自己……咳，这对他太难了。  
“也可能他们对超人是真爱呢。”韦恩俏皮地挤了挤眼睛。“比如那台用超人的靓照和一大堆爱心做桌面的电脑。”  
卡尔顺着韦恩的视线看过去，发现他正以一个头朝下脚朝天的标准跳水姿势栽在坑里，正联全员围观，甚至蝙蝠侠也出镜了一个披风角。  
好吧，他自我安慰，至少比某些专拍他制服破损的——  
“还有那台电脑，哇哦，上衣破碎的八块腹肌性感超人？你们可真是什么照片都敢拍。”韦恩继续饶有兴致地点评。  
……呃。  
卡尔本来不想说话的，他刚下意识地用听力一扫，听到只一个美国就有上万人同时兴致勃勃地拿性感超人做话题。但看着韦恩又张开了他那张执着于超人的嘴，他不得不强行岔开话题：“我们确实拍过很多照片，除了蝙蝠侠，只有一张。”  
“超人和蝙蝠侠首次合作时被拍下的照片，对吗。”韦恩声音一沉。卡尔敏感地察觉到他的心绪变化，他开始猜测韦恩与蝙蝠侠是不是真的发生过点什么……这不是个挑战想象力的过程，因为隔壁哥谭日报已经编出了韦恩与蝙蝠侠的一百零八次初遇和闻者伤心见者落泪的爱恨情仇泡沫剧。他和克拉克还追过网飞出品的爱，蝙蝠，布鲁西。  
“是的。”卡尔说，他回忆着克拉克和他的泡面闲聊，模仿兄弟的语气补充道：“只有那一张是正面照，要么就是那些披风角。我们花了大价钱才买到过一张半夜一闪而过的蝙蝠影子，而且模糊得像是拍摄于半个世纪前。”  
“他就这样，恨不得在电闪雷鸣的夜里爬到屋顶上大吼‘我是黑夜里的复仇骑士’。”韦恩说。  
“韦恩先生了解蝙蝠侠吗？”卡尔不禁好奇起来。超人和蝙蝠侠可能是世界上最奇怪的一对搭档，配合比谁都默契，私下里又对彼此一无所知。卡尔一直暗暗苦恼于怎么和蝙蝠侠拉进关系。  
“了解蝙蝠侠？你说哪方面？”韦恩突然凑进，用暗示满满的语调把他呼出的气撩到卡尔脖子里。  
“比如他的装备到底从哪里来。”卡尔选择性忽略掉韦恩的不正经。这叫总裁一下子泄了气，懒洋洋地把衬衫的第二颗纽扣系好，摆摆手。  
“这我就不知道了，别再问我我那该死的科研部门每年账单到底是怎么回事，我明确地告诉每个人我在研发巨型果冻制造机，但是你们通通打死也不信。”  
“我也不相信，韦恩先生。对了，那边是我们的科技栏茶话会。”  
“随你，克里克。”  
“那么……请问你对蝙蝠侠的态度是怎样的？”卡尔试着问。  
韦恩反问说：“你问我？这算是采访吗？”  
卡尔愣了一愣，迅速补救：“不！只是私人问题，抱歉……”  
“没事，但你要做好等会回答你对超人态度的准备。公平起见，可以一换一。然后，你说那只蝙蝠啊，我要是说我很敬佩他，会不会太不符合我的人物设定？”韦恩笑了笑，眼睛里浮出一抹复杂的神色。他想起了那年布鲁斯躺倒在家门口的样子。所有人都以为他死在了八岁，毕竟他看着布鲁斯着了魔般走进巷子深处。他喊他，布鲁斯就跑起来，一步一步，跌进黑暗里消失……但布鲁斯回家了，带着他坚定的意志和多年流浪的伤疤。  
卡尔明智地没有追问韦恩起落的心思。他组织了语言，说：“我也敬佩蝙蝠侠，他很伟大。哥谭需要这样的英雄，这个世界更需要……最近他的人气值投票都超过超人了。”  
韦恩轻轻审视地扫了卡尔一眼，弄得卡尔以为自己又说错了什么。不过他只是说：“我很怀疑他会乐意知道这个消息，蝙蝠侠不喜欢蝙蝠侠。如果我是他，我敢说我今天的回答绝对会变成‘蝙蝠侠是个暴力的疯子’。算了，克鲁克，你对超人怎么看？”  
“我？”卡尔很想说他照镜子看。“他是个大都会的守护神，但他也有缺陷，他也常常感到无能为力……”  
韦恩看着卡尔陷入词穷的窘境，不知怎地又被逗乐了。他接起话头：“超人告诉你的？他和你无话不谈吗，克拉克？”  
“他告诉我的，但我们不是无话不谈。我和他约了定期采访……是的，有一些内容我不会写到稿子上。”准确一点，这是兄弟俩的每日闲聊内容。卡尔很感谢他能被肯特一家领养，因为他得到了一个会与他互相鼓励互相帮助的好兄弟，还有一个永远充满了苹果派和玉米棒子或者爆米花香气的家。  
“你说的内容也是蝙蝠侠告诉你的吗？”类比过后，卡尔突然想到。  
韦恩挑起眉毛。“不，当然不是。你可以去问问超人他的搭档到底多阴沉，他不会长篇阔论，只会用行动表明他的想法……嘿，你是要在这筑巢了？我看得出这地方的功能，它总不会负责饮食健康版吧。”  
他们不知不觉聊得停下脚步，已经停在卫生间门口快三分钟了。正巧卡尔听到一声遥远的呼救……“啊我死了”……总之就是一声呼救，就借机说：“抱歉，韦恩先生。我想我要去趟洗手间。”  
韦恩做了个门口服务生的标准“请进”，等待卡尔从洗手间出来。就在这时，他听到身后几个姑娘爆发出一阵根本压不住的哈哈大笑。  
他转身，眨了眨自己钢蓝色的漂亮眼睛，勾起一个迷人的微笑。  
“嘿，姑娘们，有什么有趣的事情值得分享吗？”  
姑娘们彼此对了个眼神，抹掉憋出来的泪珠子，拼命忍着笑回答：“肯特的肾不太好，他能一天去四十三次洗手间！”  
  
TBC.  



	3. Chapter 3

公寓，夜晚。  
卡尔和克拉克同时盯着面前的外套陷入沉思。  
外套是件普通外套，浅黄色布料，不收腰不修身，从袖口到衣摆没有一处做了特殊设计，此刻正平摊着躺在一张包了橡胶边的木头椅子上，就像一块软塌塌的促销价面包皮。  
而使得这件外套变得不普通的罪魁祸首则安静地栖身于外套翻折着的领子下方，不声不响地向外界持续传出无线电波。  
卡尔把窃听器从衣服的领子下面小心地取下来，托在手心里，用眼神询问克拉克：你准备怎么处理？  
克拉克用眼神回答：不知道，我们说话会被听到吧。  
卡尔点点头：是的。  
克拉克看了看台上的笔记本电脑：我们用那个聊。  
卡尔把电脑拿过来，打开记事本开始噼里啪啦地打字：这是蝙蝠侠的窃听器。布鲁斯·韦恩怎么会有蝙蝠侠的窃听器，还把它粘到“克拉克·肯特”的身上？  
他把电脑递给克拉克。克拉克接下去打字：他们肯定有特殊关系，我觉得像合作。打字好累，要不然我们用同一个声线讲话，假装自言自语？  
卡尔：也许是合作，要么真的是情人？上次那部剧里这一对太甜了，甜到蛀牙，而且是韦恩集团投资的！剧里B的一些小细节做得棒呆了，就像真的是B一样，肯定有非常了解他的人在制作团队里。以及自言自语有点傻。  
克拉克：哦。（此为犹豫许久删删改改后留下的一个单词，删改内容包括“你ooc了超人”等等词句）  
卡尔：还是打字吧。这个窃听器要扔掉吗？这可能会让蝙蝠侠以为超人住在你家里才发现了它，虽然我确实住在你家里。B总是疑心重，唉……  
克拉克：扔掉吧，卡尔。我今天看电影正好看到一个领子后面粘窃听器的，这可以解释我怎么发现的。联想过于丰富的歪打正着。  
卡尔：不能捏碎，因为只有超人能把这个小东西轻易捏爆。冲马桶吗？  
克拉克：好主意，不过稍等。作为一个敬业的记者，我是不是该因为这个去质问一下布鲁斯·韦恩？表达一下我被窃听的愤怒之类的，再好奇一下他和蝙蝠侠的关系，顺便帮你验证一下电视剧里有多少真实成分。  
卡尔：呃。  
克拉克：我有他电话。  
卡尔：你怎么会有他电话？？？  
克拉克：他刚才给我发短信，约我周末出去吃饭，他请客。说起这个，你今天是不是和韦恩干了什么不得了的事？  
卡尔：没有啊！我只是在他面前去了一……两次洗手间。  
克拉克：……  
克拉克：我打电话了。  
克拉克从裤子口袋里掏出他的手机。现今尚未有任何科学依据能证明待在氪星人身边能提高人的身体素质，但事实就是克拉克的感冒好得比普通人快了不知道多少倍。至少他现在的声音已经完全摆脱了感冒的困扰。  
他找到那条发给他的信息，把号码备注成“神秘的有钱人”，和卡尔对视了一眼，把电话打了过去。  
对面秒接。  
“嗯……哈喽？”  
一道慵懒的声音顺着电波传至克拉克的耳边，就像兑上了苹果起泡酒的白兰地，里面还浸泡着一整包酥脆菠萝蜜。  
克拉克差点把手机甩出去，不过他的工资阻止了他的行为。他对着手机说：“韦恩先生你好，我是星球日报的克拉克·肯特。”  
“克拉克·肯特，我记得你，今天那个记者。你的……肾不太好对不对？”韦恩若有所思地回答。“有什么事吗？”  
克拉克瞪了卡尔一眼，卡尔条件反射地保护好自己的小卷毛，再露出一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。这让克拉克深感无F可说。  
他直入主题，用他能装出来的最严肃的声音问：“我想知道你为什么要在我身上装窃听器。”  
安静持续了不超过三秒，对于卡尔来说则是电流声持续了2.96773秒，对面传来一声轻笑。  
韦恩用一种十分怪异的语调命令：“叫超人来接电话，克拉克。”  
克拉克心里一个激灵，竭力稳住自己的声音：“什么？超人不在我这里，韦恩先生。比起向我提要求，我更希望您能先解释自己的行为，这侵……”  
韦恩打断了他。“别装了，记者。窃听器上有指纹扫描系统，超人的指纹刚才可是印在了扫描仪上。”  
卡尔把桌上的窃听器拿起来，左看右看没看出端倪。窃听器内部的铅质涂料阻挡了超人的视线。其实不止是窃听器，整套蝙蝠侠的装备都含铅，这叫卡尔不时感到一阵无奈。  
韦恩那边传来了几声键盘的敲击，随后一道戏谑昭然的声音传来：“超人刚才又碰了窃听器，承认吧，克拉克·肯特。”  
克拉克一只手握着手机，卡尔则两根手指捏着窃听器，各自用一副标准的不知所措来面面相觑。手机里韦恩仍然在不急不缓地说话：“……所以，你可以让超人来接电话了吗？”  
克拉克和卡尔一阵对视加手舞足蹈。电话那头的韦恩也充满耐心地等着这边回答……稍等，对面响起了一阵细碎的电视声，听起来像是“哥谭队再得一分！”  
此时卡尔已经夺过电脑开始飞快地打字，卡着电脑反应速度敲出提示：叫蝙蝠侠来接电话！  
克拉克眼睛一亮，立刻心领神会。他装作很不屑很拽地对着电话那头的韦恩“哼”了一声，全然不知自己声音听起来和炸毛的小动物们颇有相通之处。“想让超人来接电话，不好意思，先请蝙蝠侠来解释一下在我的衣服上为什么会有他的窃听器吧。显然他就在你附近，不是吗？”  
这下换韦恩那边迟疑不决了。电视机的声音仍然响着：“不负众望，大都会队扳回一局！”  
卡尔敲了一句：那边在看什么。  
克拉克做口型：球赛？  
卡尔：太应景了，我打赌是足球。  
克拉克：我也觉得，哥谭队篮球和棒球都超烂。  
不多时，那边就给出了回复。说话的依旧是韦恩，只不过声音进一步失真，听起来有些空洞变调。  
“开了免提。蝙蝠侠在旁边听。来蝙蝙说句话？”韦恩大胆地当着蝙蝠侠的面使用他的可爱昵称……这是阿卡姆哪个反派的习惯性称呼来着？不管了。  
克拉克想了想，也开了免提，把手机放到他和卡尔之间。不一会儿，对面传来了一声冷冷的“嗯”。  
差不多每次出任务蝙蝠侠都会以各种音调来“嗯”个十七八遍，卡尔一下子就确认了对面正牌蝙蝠侠的身份。他有点无缘无故的兴奋，就像碰到了酒吧偶遇逛街偶遇公园偶遇等等一系列出乎意料的同事见面。  
“晚上好，B。”卡尔对着手机说，抬头看了一眼克拉克，敲出一行字：换我接电话？  
克拉克摊摊手，大意为你看着办。  
对面又是一阵安静，然后是韦恩的声音。“蝙蝠侠拒绝和你们继续说话，很幸运，你们能继续听到我动人的声音。让我想一想，我们聊到哪里了？”  
“为什么要在克拉克的衣服上装窃听器。”卡尔耐心地重复。  
“你知道你亲爱的黑漆漆搭档是个什么性格，对世界充满怀疑的肌肉猛男。他怀疑克拉克和你之间有些神秘的联系……而这个混蛋的怀疑总是正确的，不是吗？”韦恩说，克拉克能想象到这家伙摊在沙发上软成一张饼的懒散样子。  
他忍不住加入谈话：“我和超人没有神秘的联系，我们只是朋友。”  
卡尔也说：“我和克拉克是朋友。”  
“你和露易丝谈恋爱之前也说你俩是朋友，超人先生。”韦恩揶揄地说。“你们两个超级亲密你以为别人都看不出吗？”  
卡尔一阵尴尬。亲密是真的……但克拉克和露易丝是不一样的，克拉克是他哥，他的家人，拍全家福的家庭成员之一；在卡尔还是个婴儿时克拉克负责抱着他拍照，在卡尔长大一点后克拉克负责搀着他拍照，然后是卡尔举着克拉克拍照。现在他俩轮流牵着狗狗拍照。  
“我和超人不是你想的那种关系。”克拉克十分正经地辩驳道。“论亲密，更亲密的明明是你和蝙蝠侠，韦恩先生。”  
“是的，你们都拍电视剧了。话说第二季什么时候出？可以让灯光师把色调弄亮一点吗？”卡尔没忍住吐了个槽。  
韦恩停顿了一会，没想到超人会追剧。他清清嗓子：“已经在做后期了，弄亮是不可能弄亮的，蝙蝠侠拒绝晒太阳……不然下巴晒黑了怎么办？还有我和蝙蝠侠也不是你们想的那种关系。”  
“那你们是哪种关系？”克拉克追问。  
“朋友。”蝙蝠侠突然说话，低沉的嗓音把所有人都吓了一跳。卡尔咽咽口水，不知怎的有点心里发酸：“B！拜托，现在是深夜，这很难让人相信你们两个是朋友。”  
“你和克拉克·肯特同样在深夜待在一起，你们之间是‘朋友’。我和布鲁斯·韦恩也是朋友。”蝙蝠侠不带感情地陈述，但卡尔就是觉得自己的好搭档心虚……咳，这估计是他的个人滤镜。他有时候都觉得自己是不是想太多。  
“我和克拉克确实是朋友啊……”他一时想不到自证清白的办法。  
“得了吧，大都会情侣组。克拉克·肯特作为体育版记者，已经连着写了十七篇超人的报道了，篇篇把你吹得天上地下绝无仅有。星球日报简直是恋爱告白墙嘛。”韦恩用特别欠扁的口气说。  
“你们才更像情侣，韦恩先生和B。”卡尔头疼地说。“电视剧里简直把你们的整个恋爱过程都剖析出来了，而且剧里的整个哥谭都特别还原。韦恩先生还挂名了编剧，不是吗？”  
“没想到你会迷信电视剧，超人。”蝙蝠侠嘲讽道。  
“那为什么要拍呢？韦恩集团此前根本没有这方面的投入。”卡尔问。“在原有项目上加大投入，收益完全可以比这一项大。况且以韦恩集团的财力，根本没必要拿这个赚钱。这是你对B的告白吧。”  
“我拍着玩不行吗？给自己找点乐子而已，你想太多了。”韦恩咬牙切齿。蝙蝠侠无言以对，或者懒得回答。这越发让卡尔觉得事情就是他猜的那样，他忽然有点心乱，感觉到一种模模糊糊的不真实感和不敢相信。这些理由他其实偷偷摸摸地琢磨了好多天，才不是电视剧本身就很好看里面的B也特别帅呢……  
“你就是不承认。”卡尔赌气般回答。  
韦恩笑了。“明明是你们两个不承认。”  
“你们都不承认我们怎么会承认？”  
“假如我承认你们就承认？”  
“我们不会承认因为我们不是。”  
“我们也不会承认因为我们更不是。”  
蝙蝠侠不作为，克拉克只好打断他俩的小学生斗嘴。“看来问题已经解决了，韦恩和蝙蝠侠。你们得到了一个答案。我们会把窃听器销毁，晚安，二位。”他冷静地说，准备在对面电视的“双方平局”声音里挂掉电话。  
“等一下！今天是周一……周末晚餐我们去哪里吃？”韦恩突然话锋一转，跳到一个八竿子打不着的话题上。  
克拉克一愣，和卡尔互相使了一堆眼色来交流，回答：“我可以拒绝吗？”  
“别这样，要是害羞你俩可以一起上啊。晚上不见不散。”韦恩恢复到不是一般的吊儿郎当上。“就当是替蝙蝙赔你俩的精神损失费。”  
“不去！”“不去！”克拉克先脱口而出，卡尔慢了一步，似乎仍然沉浸在“你承认我承认”的绕来绕去里。随后克拉克就挂了电话，不乏得意地对卡尔说：“我们揭穿了一对情侣。”  
卡尔如梦初醒，点点头。“干得漂亮！”说着，他捏爆了窃听器，问：“要来点夜宵吗？我最近学会了泡方便面。”  
  
TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

备用蝙蝠洞，凌晨。  
“你在看什么。”  
此时蝙蝠侠正对着蝙蝠洞的屏幕一动不动地思考，超人则站在他身后看着蝙蝠侠思考。冷不丁被蝙蝠侠那哑得像八百年没喝水的嗓子问到，他结结实实吓了一跳——向上飞出去一节又悄悄落回地面的那种吓了一跳。  
“咳……我在看你的卫星拍摄的地球。”卡尔找了个理由。他不擅长临场编谎话，这导致蝙蝠侠轻而易举地戳穿了他：“呵。”  
卡尔开始感觉自己的耳朵有点烫。他就知道自己搞不定撒谎这种天大的难关。说来也怪，对着克拉克报社里的同事他都能应付过去，一对上蝙蝠侠就总落得个节节败退的下场。  
“地球很漂亮，我多看看。”他硬着头皮解释，“你看那片白色的，很干净的南极大陆对吧。”  
“那是云层。”蝙蝠侠再次戳穿了卡尔。“在大西洋上空，你该补修基础地理常识了，超人。”  
“云层？哦抱歉，我……是的，那是云层。”卡尔张着嘴试图临时再编出一个借口，但他又不知道该先掩饰自己在说谎还是先澄清自己的地理知识储量比较好，索性就乖乖闭嘴了。  
蝙蝠侠没再搭理他，好像突然发现了一些异常信息一样自顾自地把带了黑手套的手指放上键盘，敲出了急促的雨滴打屋檐声。屏幕上的光点开始飞快地闪烁，卡尔看了一会儿，问：“来一杯咖啡吗，B？现在是哥谭时间……凌晨三点半。值夜班是个很累的选择。”  
“可以，放双份咖啡……”  
“不加奶，我知道。”卡尔接了下半句，就像一道红蓝相间的光似的向门外飘出去，短短几个瞬间后又闪到蝙蝠侠身边，把冒着热气的咖啡轻轻放在桌上，没发出一点动静。“您的咖啡，蝙蝠长官。”  
蝙蝠侠伸向咖啡杯的手顿了顿，转头看向卡尔。卡尔不明所以，只能对着他的战友保持标准的温暖微笑，蓝蓝的眼睛里泛出光。  
“你今天一直在走神，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠若有所思地指出这一点。从卡尔进了蝙蝠洞开始，他就要么看着头顶的哺乳动物们发呆，要么看着电脑，很久没有反应。这让天天忍着超人挂在他旁边晃来晃去的蝙蝠侠都不习惯了。  
“走神？”卡尔重复了一遍，同时回忆了一下自己的表现，露出了十足抱歉的表情。“是的，很抱歉，B。我打扰到你了，对吗？”  
“在你开始监视我的工作后，你就一直在打扰我。”蝙蝠侠不知有意还是无意地随口回答，端起咖啡杯小小嘬了一口。  
“不我不是在监视！你知道的，我只是……好吧，你又在嘲笑我。”卡尔从蝙蝠侠的冷幽默里反应过来，不由得无奈地摊摊手。  
在他了解到世界上确确实实存在着另一个超级英雄，他激动到绕着太阳环飞三圈才堪堪冷静下来。拉奥知道他到底有多想遇到一个同行者……一个志同道合的搭档，一个灵魂耀眼的伴侣，一个并肩同行的伟大生命。他等蝙蝠侠等了好久。  
况且有句话叫什么来着？我本可忍受白水煮面，如果我从未见过方便面调料包？  
总之，卡尔在确定了蝙蝠侠的存在的第二天夜里见到了蝙蝠侠，接着连续被“从我的城市滚出去”两周后艰难得赢得了夜晚在线陪聊的机会。发展到如今，他俩已经变成了每周固定两天在蝙蝠侠的备用蝙蝠洞见面，共同度过一个孤男寡男的美好纯洁夜晚。  
话题回到这个夜晚，蝙蝠侠打量着状态差劲的超人，在含铅的面具下面皱起了眉头，问：“告诉我你怎么了，S。”  
“我……也没什么，只是在想你和布鲁斯·韦恩到底是什么关系。”卡尔思索了一下，干脆说了真话。众所周知，在蝙蝠侠面前说谎的愚蠢程度仅次于以为蝙蝠侠什么都不知道。  
“没什么关系。”蝙蝠侠淡淡地说，“如果你一定要知道，那么他是我的资助人。”  
“资助人啊……我一直都是这么猜测的。抱歉我有猜测过你的私事，不过你们做得……有些太明显了。有关韦恩集团科技部去向不明的资金。”卡尔突然想起来这回事，克拉克和他特别提过这个疑点。其实不只是克拉克，半个世界都知道韦恩和蝙蝠侠绝对不清不白。谁叫韦恩见鬼的一直宣传他并不存在的“制造果冻机专用资金”？  
蝙蝠侠沉默了一小会，露出来的半张脸上接连闪过一系列细微而莫名的表情。他又嘬了一口咖啡，生硬地转变话题（这叫卡尔更怀疑他和韦恩的关系了）：“你和克拉克·肯特之间的关联也过于明显。他们就是这么称呼你们的，‘大都会情侣组’。”  
“我和他不是情侣。”卡尔头疼地辩解，心知自己缺乏一锤定音的证据。“你可以相信我的，B。”  
“只是朋友？”蝙蝠侠冷不丁问。  
“不是……我们……哎呀……”卡尔发现自己陷入了越描越黑的词穷境地。他不能否认自己和克拉克的兄弟关系，但他也没法承认。这叫他为难地抓了一把自己额前的小卷毛，自暴自弃地飘到一边台上做出“坐下”的姿势浮在半空。“算了，随便吧。以及接下来我保证不走神了，有什么地方需要我帮忙就尽管提。”  
“暂时没有。”蝙蝠侠说，同样掐断了这个无解的话题。幽蓝的屏幕泛出光，静悄悄地投影在两个人身上，拉出了两道长长的剪影。  
  
“啪。”  
韦恩听到一半就不得不迅速掐断监听，不是因为他良心发现，而是因为他不确定他那长翼膜的哥哥到底是在对他说“在你监视我的工作后你就一直在打扰我”，还是仅仅是在讽刺超人。他没有证据证明是第一种，但……那可是蝙蝠侠……  
至于为什么要窃听？拜托，蝙蝠侠竟然开始因为超人的打扰而时不时搬到另一个备用蝙蝠洞工作，他当然要悄悄在那边装上一只窃听器来判断这个“危险”的外星人是否有不轨之心了。这也算是对布鲁斯在他衣服里日常安装窃听器的小小的礼尚往来。  
他把耳机团了团，塞到枕头底下，同时整个人往被子里缓缓地滑下去。接着他整理了一下枕头的形状，轻轻哼了一声，对着黑暗中蓝莹莹的笔记本电脑屏幕发起了呆。  
屏幕上此时正呈现出某个来自千里之外的阳光开心农场的家伙的大学毕业证件照。照片里的小伙子一脸冒着傻气的微笑，还戴着一副上世纪三十年代风格的黑框眼镜。除了那张略微比普通人英俊了些的俏脸，并没有多少不寻常。就是这么个农场男孩，却把大名鼎鼎的火辣紧身衣外星友人的一颗芳心给俘获了？  
韦恩总裁百思不得其解。  
连他那同样大名鼎鼎的火辣紧身衣兄弟都没能成功把超人牵回家呢，肯特是怎么做到的？  
说到这个……韦恩把电脑界面切换到日历表上。不要以为布鲁斯从来没谈过他对超人卡尔·艾尔是感情，他就看不透自家亲哥的想法。看看这张日历，一个月三十一天，起码十天蝙蝠侠都要和超人“共度良宵”。布鲁斯从来没这么迁就过别人，包括韦恩！这不是爱情，难道还是资本主义战友情不成？  
反正不是我要搞男朋友，随布鲁斯的便吧。韦恩心里想。不管布鲁斯是怎么看上的超人，他都要做一个快乐的黄金单身汉。无论超人是怎么看上的肯特，他都不可能爱上克拉克。  
接着他打开行程表，看着周二前往星球日报继续参观的临时安排挑挑眉毛，配上半夜三更的窗外白月与屏幕上的冷光，整张脸表情颇有几分跃跃欲试的邪恶反派味道——这是他今晚刚添加的突击行程。  
他已经开始期待和肯特的下一次惊喜见面了。  
突然，卧室房门上传来了几声有节奏的敲击，韦恩顿时一个激灵。  
“韦恩少爷，您还没睡呐？”  
阿尔弗雷德推开门时，只看见床上趴着一坨有被子包裹住的软乎乎大团子。他知道那团被子里一定有一台刚合上的笔记本电脑、一副耳机和一个装睡的韦恩少爷。  
他摇摇头，重新给半夜不睡觉的少爷关上了房门。  
  
半夜，月光从格子花纹窗帘的底下流淌出来，悄悄攀上了克拉克的书桌与床角，还有放在床头柜上的一副眼镜。  
克拉克躺在床上睁着眼。他还真不是刻意不睡觉，只是刚拿到一份新的有关某家制药企业的材料并被勒令尽快写成报道，才不得不爬起来赶工。等他搞定之后，他悲哀的发现这已经把自己弄清醒了。  
今晚卡尔又没有回来睡觉。克拉克打赌他不是回了一趟堪萨斯，就是又去找蝙蝠侠了。自从卡尔知道了蝙蝠侠的存在，就和中了催眠术一样天天在他耳朵边上蝙蝠侠长蝙蝠侠短，一个月能有三分之一的时间去找他，急迫得就像谈恋爱的初中生。这家伙早上起床：昨晚蝙蝠侠冲我吼了我好难过。  
中午：蝙蝠侠捉到了九九八十一个坏人好棒棒！  
下午：他昨天好像受伤了……  
晚上：他有没有好好睡觉休息？  
半夜：蝙蝠侠又要开始工作了！  
周末：《爱，蝙蝠，布鲁西》什么时候更新？  
是的，这个从来不追剧的氪星兄弟甚至开始追电视剧了！卡尔以前可从来没有对谁这么关注过。他要是问，卡尔就说这只是战友情……可是战友情？拜托，克拉克几乎敢说这就是爱情！要么是社会主义兄弟情？  
蝙蝠侠的情况明显是和韦恩有一腿……也难怪卡尔爱在心口难开，或者他就是傻乎乎地没意识到自己的爱？后一条可能性更大。  
算了，反正也不是他谈恋爱。卡尔的事就让卡尔去解决吧。不管他爱不爱蝙蝠侠，克拉克都乐得做个单身自由人。而不管蝙蝠侠爱不爱布鲁斯·韦恩，他都是不可能和韦恩互相倾心的。  
眼看天亮不远，克拉克又在床上摊了一小会儿，就跟着太阳起床了。这时候违反生物钟的坏处也显现出来了：头疼，烦躁，浑身别扭得像机器没上油。  
他一边刷牙洗脸泡麦片，一边祈祷着以后可别再遇上布鲁斯·韦恩。且不提他很可能在见过“超人”版肯特的韦恩面前露馅，他的直觉全部在告诉他韦恩就是个加大号XXXL尺码的麻烦。他要是和这家伙纠缠起来，怕不是要把下半辈子都给搭进去赔掉呢。  
  
TBC.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

星球日报走廊，早晨。  
“那么问题来了，韦恩先生。既然我昨天已经就我们的报社向您做了您认为足够完善的介绍，为什么我还会在今天再一次看见您呢？”克拉克·肯特毫不客气地在走廊里直面靠着墙双手插兜站着的韦恩，用食指推了推自己的黑框眼镜。  
韦恩晃了晃他的脑袋，让那一头绝对满是发胶的黑色头发丝在墙上刮刮蹭蹭。“小声点，肯特……克拉克。你是昨晚没睡好吗？”他着重让这个名字在他舌尖滚了三个圈，带着弹舌音吐出第二个音节，“别冲你未来可能的老板大吼大叫，也别冲你爱人的搭档的爱人大吼大叫，这可太不礼貌了。”  
克拉克的表情活像吃了一颗带着半条虫子的苹果。他瞪了韦恩几秒，确认这个混蛋压根就没有收回他的话的打算，只得败下阵来。他快速把右手伸出来竖在韦恩腰腹左右的高度，五根手指根根绷得笔直，保持一动不动的姿势。  
韦恩挑挑眉毛，从裤兜里掏出一只白皙修长的手，爽快地“啪”地一下甩进克拉克手里，握住他的手掌，用长了点老茧的食指指腹蹭了蹭他的手腕。“一个礼貌的握手，Huh？我亲爱的管家常常告诉我要礼貌待人。”  
“我亲爱的妈妈也常常告诉我要记得礼节，韦恩先生。那么……欢迎您的不请自来，”克拉克不无讽刺地说，“也欢迎您在这样一个美好的周二早晨把我单独从我的办公室叫出来，让我有幸再次面对您那张英俊的脸。”  
韦恩坦然地接受了克拉克的“夸赞”。“多谢你的夸奖啦，言语锋利的大记者，克拉克·肯特。”他把手收回来，就放在裤缝边上晃悠，并用类似于观察一些灵长类动物的稀奇眼神观察了一番面前的大个子记者，冥冥间产生了少许不解：“你昨天可比今天客气多了。怎么，昨晚经历了什么不如意？说不定我不介意做你的知心好爹地呢。”  
“我想你对昨晚一清二楚，我‘爱人’的搭档的爱人。以及，做一个合格的记者是不能轻易地放过他的采访对象……总之抱歉，先生。我会更绅士一些（be gentle）。”收到韦恩的问题，克拉克心里一跳，立刻收敛了一些。他差点就忘了卡尔总是表现得比他更温柔许多。这可能也是一个卡尔是全民英雄地球之光，而他则在上层圈子里以犀利的言辞臭名昭著的原因。  
“嗯……没关系？”韦恩轻轻哼了一下子，站直，拍了拍衣摆上根本就不存在的浮灰，然后从左边口袋里拎出两只柔软的白色丝绸手套与一只香槟纯色领花，将它们依次戴好，在克拉克惊讶的目光里完成了从不修边幅的花花公子到气质深沉的西服绅士的转变。这让人回忆起最早时的韦恩——那个当之无愧的韦恩集团掌权人。时间这个小精灵惯于施展它的顽皮，它把女士香水、口红玫瑰和精巧的西洋棋依次点缀到布鲁斯·韦恩身上，几乎教所有人遗忘了这位年轻人当初带领一个享誉世界的大集团更上高峰的辉煌。  
克拉克眼睁睁看着面前凭空多出一只手——这次换韦恩先伸手了——“一个礼貌的握手。”他短暂地犹豫了一下，还是握住这只手，并对发生的事感到有些困惑：“韦恩先生？”  
“重新认识一下，我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”韦恩开口说。  
“你好，我是克拉克·肯特。”克拉克与他握着手，还是没搞懂韦恩在做什么……他看起来帅气极了，但这个条件状语后面缺了一个结果句。他看不出韦恩在走廊里突然正经起来的必要性。  
韦恩优雅地握着克拉克的手，附到他耳边轻轻说：“你今天的新闻素材有了。”在克拉克听懂并变得恼火起来之前，他拽着这个来自堪萨斯的壮小伙溜上天台。  
趁着他们上楼梯的功夫，我们把镜头转向一墙之隔的星球日报办公室和贴在办公室墙上偷听的两个姑娘身上。  
“我就知道他俩有一腿，谁相信超克和蝙布谁就是傻子，莱安娜！虽然听不清，不过……‘老板’‘爱人’‘英俊的脸’‘昨晚’‘爹地’‘温柔（be gentle）’……今天的新闻素材有了！”  
  
此时克拉克与韦恩已经爬到了天台上，于是我们把摄像头转回来，看一看克拉克做出了什么样的反应。  
作为一名经验丰富的记者，克拉克·肯特在楼道里就反应过来他们明天就要出现在花边新闻的绯闻大乱斗上。韦恩的预测是对的，他心里“腾”地一下烧起一团怒火，并且脑补了一场记者大战总裁的殊死决斗，可以直接拍动作片的那种。  
然而韦恩用一句话就把他的愤怒哗啦浇灭了。  
“我们已经共处了……二十一分钟，你竟然还没有去洗手间？”韦恩装模作样地看看手表，然后看着克拉克用一种疑惑饱和度极高的语气问。不知道为什么，克拉克仿佛从韦恩的眼神里看到一种挑剔和比较。  
“……韦恩先生，我认为你对我产生了一些误解。”克拉克不得不说。找卡尔代班是一把双刃剑，好处是能拿全勤，给他们可怜的租房生活来一点物质支持；坏处就是他得无视种种流言，从肾的问题——这对一个成年男性可太要命，到人格分裂。“我身体很好，不用一直去洗手间的。”  
想了想，他继续说：“还有，拜托你别拉着我上娱乐版，我建议你去找你三天前的安琪儿小姐。”  
“安琪儿？”韦恩迷惑地回忆了一下。“不是黛西吗？”  
“就是安琪儿，布鲁斯·韦恩你这都不记得？”克拉克险些爆出不雅字眼，“娱乐版头条，‘安琪儿和红宝石耳钉和韦恩’，我都记得那姑娘的名字！”  
“那一定是上上周有个黛西。”韦恩挥挥手，显然不太在乎这个话题。他看着表情逐渐夸张化的克拉克，眨眼扇了扇自己精致的长睫毛，探究地问：“你的记忆力比我想象得好，是对头条里的哪个人感兴趣吗？”  
“我对头条里的红宝石耳钉能卖多少钱感兴趣。”克拉克扶了一下眼镜，双手环抱在胸前，生硬地说。同时，他在心里发誓自己绝对绝对不会对布鲁斯·韦恩产生“兴趣”。  
“现在可以说明你要做什么了吗，韦恩先生？”  
“没什么大事，我来问问超人是个什么样的人。我想你比较了解他。”韦恩说。  
“你问这个干什么？还为此一大早上把我从座位上拉出来上天台，不速之客先生。”  
“作为蝙蝠侠的‘爱人’，我难道不应该了解一下我亲爱的蝙蝙每天晚上夜不归宿是和哪个外星人出去鬼混了吗？话说回来，你就不担心你家超人和我家蝙蝠侠发生点什么？”  
深呼吸。并不能冷静。  
“我相信超人。”不会和有‘男友’的蝙蝠侠搞到一起。“以及我再强调一遍，我和超人不是恋人，我们是朋友，好吗？”  
“我也相信蝙蝠侠。”韦恩笑了，笑得还挺好看。“以及你再继续否认并盯着我的脸看，我都要怀疑你打算抛弃超人来撩我了。先说明一下，我对蝙蝠侠忠贞不二，毕竟他长得超级帅。”  
“排除掉三天前的安琪儿和两周前的黛西，你是挺忠贞不二的，韦恩先生。”克拉克反唇相讥。“超人的信息如下：阳光又正义的大个子，一拳能轰掉一串韦恩大厦。右转走进楼道，然后左转进电梯，下到一楼走出大门，你的迈巴赫正停在路边，需要我送你吗？”  
“你是真的脾气超凶。”韦恩撇撇嘴，路过克拉克身边的时候用手指勾了一下他的肩膀，“该学着超人甜心变得友善一点，克拉克，那多讨人喜欢。附赠一个小小的赔礼：昨天的窃听器只在接触到超人的指纹后才启动。”  
“不送，慢走。”  
韦恩摘下手套塞回口袋，双手插兜，晃晃悠悠地消失在了楼道里，而克拉克已经预料到明天的头条了：《西装领结，天台相会——韦恩的新宠！》  
不过韦恩最后的解释让他的心情忽然变好了一点。  
然而世事变化无常，三十秒后他就听到一声轰隆巨响并接到一条新信息：“一公里外又有怪物入侵，去拿新闻！莱恩身体不适跑不动。”  
这真是一级突兀！  
他立刻脱离天台发呆状态，边跑边回信息：“知道了头儿！”  
回完信息时他已经一溜烟跑下了楼，正拉住微微滑落的宽大外套并从他无底洞般的口袋里掏出一个小相机。他已经能看到不远处飘起来的一股股灰黄浓烟。在大都会这种拥挤如同果酱罐的地方，一公里人跑起来远比交通工具要快，所以他选择狂奔。  
前方传来各种各样的石块坠落与火焰爆裂的声音，夹杂着一阵阵怪物标准的吼叫与喘气声。人群已经聚集起来，探着头一层层站在附近，掏出手机围着拍照，形成一圈黑黝黝的人墙。大都会市民早就熟悉了该怎么面对入侵：站在一个安全距离外，等超人来拍视频上传油管。  
克拉克估计卡尔快要到了，眼看自己挤不进去，四下看了看，只好冲进旁边大楼的楼梯间跑到三楼，在窗口准备好拍摄。果然，几秒后卡尔就赶到了事发点，开始猛揍那只高三米半宽两米的黑色生物。他像一道红蓝相间的光，移动中带起亮色的残影，红披风好似柔软的刀刃，划开灰沉沉的烟与尘土。群众窃窃私语，眼睛里映满空中的那道光影，低声欢呼。  
克拉克也抓紧时间挑角度拍了一沓照片，同时开始构思新闻的内容结构。眼看着卡尔快要把怪物锤进地心，他振奋精神举起相机按下快门，却拍到一阵熟悉的绿光冲天而起。  
随着一道惨兮兮的身影被炸得向克拉克这栋楼飞来，并异常精准地撞向了三楼窗口，克拉克脑子里只剩下一个词。  
你们知道是哪个词。  
  
一公里外……现在是三百米外的韦恩出于种种原因跑来围观。他在坐进车里时正往克拉克身上打诸如“臭脾气”“理想主义”“敬业记者”“正义感”“好人”之类的标签，而当他看到克拉克跑进了一栋楼，随后超人赶到并被最后爆发的氪石冲击波炸进楼里后，他立刻用最大速度冲向大楼。  
根据目测和估算，克拉克会挑选的最佳拍摄角度正是超人撞进的三楼，所以有八成可能现在那里有两个急需帮助的人卧倒在地。谁都知道医院对氪星人完全无效。韦恩打算一肩扛一个，通通带回哥谭叫他哥治疗。  
当他微微喘着气赶到时，只看见地上的碎石里有一滩血、一件破损的外套，和一部摔坏的手机。  
  
TBC.


End file.
